The Year In Sports 1997
The Year In Sports 1997 is the seventh and final video of the "Year In Sports" video series. Narrated by Keith Olbermann Narrator's Opening Dialogue Table of Contents NCAA Football *1997 Rose Bowl - Ohio State Buckeyes 20, Arizona State Sun Devils 17 *1997 Sugar Bowl - Florida Gators 52, Florida State Seminoles 20 (National Championship Game) Interviewees *Tim Layden - S.I. Senior Writer *Steve Spurrier - Gators Head Coach *Bobby Bowden - Seminoles Head Coach NFL *The Carolina Panthers and the Jacksonville Jaguars made the playoffs in each of their second year in the league and they each reached the conference championship. But Jacksonville would lose to New England while the Panthers were trounced by the Packers. *Super Bowl XXXI - Green Bay Packers 35, New England Patriots 21 **MVP: Desmond Howard (Ran a 99-yard kickoff return for a TD) Interviewees *Reggie White - Packers *Peter King - S.I. Senior Writer *Dom Capers - Panthers Head Coach *Brett Favre - Packers *Drew Bledsoe - Patriots *Mike Holmgren - Packers Head Coach NCAA Basketball *National Championship - Arizona Wildcats 84, Kentucky Wildcats 79 (OT) Interviewees *Tim Duncan - College Player Of The Year *Dean Smith - Tar Heels Head Coach *Lute Olson - Wildcats Head Coach *Miles Simon - Wildcats *Mike Bibby - Wildcats Horse Racing *Belmont Stakes - Touch Gold ended Silver Charm's hopes for a Triple Crown. Interviewees *William Nack - S.I. Senior Writer *Bob Baffert - Trainer Boxing *Mike Tyson bit Evander Holyfield's ear *Oliver McCall had a mental breakdown in a fight against Lennox Lewis Interviewees *William Nack - S.I. Senior Writer Track and Field *Michael Johnson lost the 150 meter race to Donovan Bailey when he pulled a hamstring. Interviewees *Michael Johnson Retirements *Carl Lewis *Jim Kelly *Dean Smith *Mario Lemieux Interviewees *Mario Lemieux - Penguins NHL *Stanley Cup Finals - Detroit Red Wings 4, Philadelphia Flyers 0 **Game 1 - Red Wings 4, Flyers 2 **Game 2 - Red Wings 4, Flyers 2 **Game 3 - Red Wings 6, Flyers 1 **Game 4 - Red Wings 2, Flyers 1 *The Red Wings' championship celebration was tragically cut short when teammates Slava Fetisov and Vladimir Konstantinov, and masseur Sergei Mnatsakanov were seriously injured when their limousine crashed into a tree. Fetisov was released from the hospital, while Konstantinov and Mnatsakanov were permanently paralyzed. Interviewees *Brendan Shanahan - Red Wings *Kris Draper - Red Wings *Scotty Bowman - Red Wings Head Coach *Slava Fetisov - Red Wings Passages *Ben Hogan - 1912-1997 *Richie Ashburn - 1927-1997 *Jack Kent Cooke - 1912-1997 *Curt Flood - 1938-1997 Pro Basketball WNBA NBA *In the offseason, Shaquille O'Neal traded to the Los Angeles Lakers *Even without Charles Barkley who traded to Houston, the Phoenix Suns recovered from a 0-13 start to clinch a playoff berth *Regular Season MVP: Karl Malone *NBA Finals - Chicago Bulls 4, Utah Jazz 2 (MVP: Michael Jordan) **Game 1 - Bulls 84, Jazz 82 (Michael Jordan hit a game-winning buzzer-beater) **Game 2 - Bulls 97, Jazz 85 **Game 3 - Jazz 104, Bulls 93 **Game 4 - Jazz 78, Bulls 73 **Game 5 - Bulls 90, Jazz 88 (The Flu Game) **Game 6 - Bulls 90, Jazz 86 (Steve Kerr hit a championship-winning shot; Scottie Pippen stole an inbound pass an passed it to Toni Kukoc who sealed the championship victory with a dunk) Interviewees *Cynthia Cooper - Comets *Sheryl Swoopes - Comets *Jackie MacMullan - S.I. Senior Writer *Phil Jackson - Bulls Head Coach *Michael Jordan - Bulls *Kevin Johnson - Suns *Karl Malone - Jazz *Steve Kerr - Bulls Tennis *Wimbledon Women's Singles - Martina Hingis *Wimbledon Men's Singles - Pete Sampras *U.S. Open Women's Singles - Martina Hingis Interviewees *Monica Seles *Pete Sampras Golf *Tiger Woods wins the Masters Interviewees *Tiger Woods Tribute to Jackie Robinson People Giving Speeches *Bill Clinton *Rachel Robinson - Jackie's Widow *Bug Selig - MLB Acting Commissioner: "Number 42, from this day forward, will never again be issued by a major league club." Major League Baseball *In the mid-season, Mark McGwire left the Oakland A's to play for the St. Louis Cardinals *World Series - Florida Marlins 4, Cleveland Indians 3 **Game 1 - Marlins 7, Indians 4 **Game 2 - Indians 6, Marlins 1 **Game 3 - Marlins 14, Indians 11 **Game 4 - Indians 10, Marlins 3 **Game 5 - Marlins 8, Indians 7 **Game 6 - Indians 4, Marlins 1 **Game 7 - Marlins 3, Indians 2 (11 innings; Édgar Rentería hit a series-winning RBI) Interviewees *Leigh Montville - S.I. Senior Writer *Gerry Callahan - S.I. Senior Writer *Jim Leyland - Marlins Manager Year In Pictures Category:Documentaries